


hoa (partners)

by gladdecease



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>We got a visitor coming your way, McTim</em>," Tony voice says in Tim's ear.  "<em>Short, blond, awful taste in ties, name of Danny Williams.  Don't know his connection, but he was in one of the photos McGarrett had on him, so Boss says to let him through</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hoa (partners)

**Author's Note:**

> Contextless scene has no context! By which I mean, the scene came to me, demanded to be written down, and then was so unkind as to refuse to provide a plot in which to contextualize the scene. Ah, well.

" _We got a visitor coming your way, McTim_ ," Tony voice says in Tim's ear.  " _Short, blond, awful taste in ties, name of Danny Williams.  Don't know his connection, but he was in one of the photos McGarrett had on him, so Boss says to let him through_."

"Got it, Tony," Tim murmurs, hand automatically moving to his earpiece.  It's not necessary to block outside sound, given the quality of the device, but he's gotten into the habit no matter what kind of headset he's wearing.

A blond man, sunburnt and frowning, races into the hospital room, fitting Tony's description of Williams down to the loose-hanging tie.  He catches sight of Lt. Commander McGarrett, pales, and rushes to the bed, muttering, "Oh, Steve, you _stupid_ \- what did you do to yourself this time?"  Whatever anger he came into the room with has been subsumed by worry, and fear.  He leans over the Commander's body, hands scarce inches away from touching; he wants to inspect the injuries, but worries he'll make them worse on contact.

Tim abruptly feels like he's intruding, but knows from experience if he waits any longer it'll just make things embarrassing, so he coughs from his place by the doorway.  Williams jumps, hands flying away from McGarrett's body like it's on fire, and turns to glare at Tim.

"And who are you supposed to be?" he demands.  Gesturing towards the hallway, he adds, "The guy outside didn't say there was anybody in here."

Tim barely resists rolling his eyes.  Of _course_ Tony didn't say anything.  He probably wanted to see Tim's face when this guy started accusing him of being another assassin.  "My partner has a bizarre sense of humor," he says flatly, pulling out his badge.  "Special Agent McGee.  I'm part of the NCIS team on Lt. Commander McGarrett's case, we're keeping an eye on him until he wakes up."

Something in Williams' face tenses.  "Until he - so he hasn't woken up yet?"

"Not yet."  Taking the man's silence for a request for more details, Tim elaborates.  "He was in surgery for nearly eight hours this morning, the doctors don't expect him to wake up until this evening at the earliest."

"Eight hours of surgery," Williams repeats faintly, running a hand through his hair.  He falls back into the chair by the bedside, looking shaken.  "Jesus, Steve."

Cautious, Tim approaches him, pulling out a notepad.  "I know this isn't the best time, but we haven't been able to get much information on Commander McGarrett - can you tell me your relationship to him?"

Still staring at the bruises covering most of the Commander's face, the man takes a moment to answer.  Blankly, automatically: "Partners, we're partners."

Okay, maybe not Tim's first guess, but hey, in this post-DADT world anything's possible.  "How long have you been involved?"

Williams blinks, hard.  He mouths something, and finally looks up at Tim, disbelief twisting his face.  "Inv - _involved_?  You think we're - this is your fault," he says, pointing at McGarrett's sleeping body.  " _Somehow_ , this is your fault."

"I take it I misspoke," Tim concludes, holding back a smile.

"Mis - _yes_ , you misspoke."  Williams looks outraged at the suggestion that Tim could have done otherwise.  "When I said we were partners, I meant _partners_."  He pulls out a wallet and opens it to reveal a detective's badge.  "Detective Danny Williams, thank you very much.  Commander McGarrett and I work on a governor's task force in Hawaii called Five-0."

 _Now_ we're getting somewhere.  "Our most recent records state he transferred to the Reserves a little under a year ago, was that why?"

Williams nods, pocketing his badge.  "Yeah, the governor invited him to head up Five-0."  He squints up at Tim.  "You don't have record of that?"

"It's only five in the morning in Hawaii, Detective," Tim points out.  "We haven't been able to get in contact with anyone to get Commander McGarrett's records since his transfer."

Williams averts his eyes.  "Right.  Sorry, I forget sometimes that not everybody has the kind of means we do."  Pulling out a cell phone, he says, "I could get that sped up for you, if it's that vital for your case that you do."

"That would be for the best, unless you can name every person who might have a grudge against your partner."

Williams barks out a laugh, shaking his head.  "I don't have all year, Agent McGee."

Tim hands him the room's landline, lets Williams dial a number he reads off his phone.  "That's what I figured."


End file.
